There have been various user demands for an image forming device, having a function for setting a large quantity of recording medium (papers) all at once, a function for setting various kinds of papers at the same time, or minimization of the installation area.
To meet such user demands, various paper feeding units have been conventionally created, and an image forming device which appropriately uses these various feeding units according to the use environment has been provided as an image forming system.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Tokukaihei 5-97262 (Published on Apr. 20, 1993) discloses an image forming device including an automatic paper feeding device which is made up of first and second cassettes for holding around 500 papers, and first and second decks for holding a large quantity of papers, i.e., more than 500 papers.
However, in the image forming device disclosed in the foregoing publication, sub carriage paths extending from the respective paper feeding sections are merged to a single main carriage path which is vertically provided on the right side of the image forming device. Namely, more merging points are required for connecting the main carriage path and the respective sub carriage paths in this device, and therefore the paper carriage path requires a complicated configuration. Thus, stable paper carriage cannot be ensured in this device.